1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of large scale waterslide rides and flotation devices for users of the rides. Riders preferably carried on the flotation devices are propelled by gravity along a rollercoaster-like progression of downhill runs and at least one uphill run leading into a downhill run. Leading into the uphill run a drain means extracts water which would otherwise form a pool preventing the riders from maintaining sufficient velocity to traverse the uphill run. Whereas heavier and more experienced riders more easily pass the top of the uphill run than lighter or less experienced riders, the invention further includes inclined water jets leading into the top of the uphill run, for boosting the lighter and less experienced riders over the crest, and also forming a braking quantity of water on a downhill section following the crest.
2. Prior Art
Waterslide rides are subject to substantial variation in the topography of the course and in the nature of the flotation equipment, if any, which users or riders employ in traversing the ride. However, there are certain basic requirements inherent in a waterslide due to the need to move the riders and the water from a start at a relatively higher elevation to a finish at a relatively lower elevation, by force of gravity. On a typical ride, the riders proceed along a continuous downhill path, moving together with water flowing through a channel defined by a sluice or trough. The riders as well as the water are propelled by gravity, and normally tend to move at or near the same speed.
It is possible for a rider to exceed the speed of the water flowing in the sluice in some forms of rides. The water is subject to certain frictional influences associated with fluid flow, such as eddies and the like. Along a particular downhill run of the sluice, a rider may tend to skim over the surface of flowing water, in excess of the flow speed of the water. Waterslides also may have sinuous lateral bends along the path from the start to the finish, enabling the riders to steer to some extent onto the sidewalls of the sluice, thereby escaping frictional or viscous slowing due to passage through relatively slower moving water and skimming along the sluice wall. Means for adding water can be provided on banked sidewalls, such as misters, geysers and the like. These inject water into the trough either at a high point of a sidewall or at spaced points on the surface of a sidewall to permit the rider to skim over a wet sidewall surface at low friction.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 437,445, filed Nov. 15, 1989 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,465), entitled "Wide Track Waterslides and Coupleable Flotation Apparatus Forming Lines and Arrays" discloses a waterslide structure wherein the sidewalls of the sluice are provided with high wetted banks around the outside of sinuous lateral bends in the trough. Riders can employ centrifugal force to follow a trajectory upwardly on the banked sidewalls, the rider moving uphill around these sections and escaping the fluid dynamic slowing of a buoyant body moving through a body of water. Geysers or misters keep the banked outside walls wet and slippery. However, the lowest points of the sluice at all points of cross-section from the start to the finish proceed continuously downhill, i.e., there is a continuous downward gradient from start to finish.
If the lowest points in each successive cross-section of the sluice along the sluice or channel proceeds uphill, i.e., if the gradient changes from downhill to uphill, a pool of water collects at the low point. The pool of water exerts a fluid dynamic braking action on the riders. Unless the rider can avoid the pool, for example by means of a banked turn as in the above-mentioned disclosure, the reduction in rider speed due to the pool makes it impossible or impractical to employ an up-and-down rollercoaster configuration of the waterslide. The rider simply splashes into a pool forming between a downhill section and a subsequent uphill section, the kinetic energy accumulated by the rider along the previous downhill section being absorbed in the pool. It is possible to traverse a shallow pool, for example at a relatively minor hump along a waterslide, but water fills the channel to the level of the hump. If the waterslide is designed with a rollercoaster-like long downhill run followed by a substantial uphill run, the pool may fill the channel completely, and moreover, the rider's downhill momentum forces the rider downward into the pool, further adding to fluid dynamic braking. To maintain a good speed along the waterslide, it has been necessary to maintain at least a substantially continuous downhill gradient to avoid pooling.
Waterslides may be used by riders with or without flotation equipment. Abrasion resistant canvas-covered air mattresses and tubes are known for use in waterslides, and various boat-like devices are known for flume-type rides. In a tube, the rider generally sits upright. The rider may sit on an air mattress or buoyant pad, but in a fast ride will generally lay prone. If riding feet-first on a mattress or pad the user is less able to steer, and for steering will typically lay face down and head-first. The character of the ride to a large extent determines the appropriate flotation equipment, if any. In connection with a ride carrying a large flow of water, boat-like devices are preferred, however, the speed of a boat substantially determined by the speed of the flowing water. In connection with a ride wherein the riders skim the surface of very shallow water and/or the sluice walls some form of supporting device is preferred to protect the rider from abrasion, smaller and flatter supports such as air mattresses or buoyant pads being appropriate for fast rides.
A rider of a support such as an air mattress or buoyant pad typically grasps the front edge of the support with both hands while lying prone face down, and looking forward. There is some danger of abrasion to the hands in this position, and should an obstacle or other braking effect be encountered, the rider is inclined to pitch forward over the front of the device. Where the braking effect is a pool of water, the rider may not only pitch forward, but furthermore may dive downwardly into the pool. There is a possibility of injury, particularly because the pool is likely to be relatively shallow.
A mat is often superior to an air mattress or tube because the mat is flat on the bottom and is more apt to skim the surface of a pool of water. A thin mat is more difficult to grasp than an air mattress in a manner that protects the user from abrasion of the hands, frontal impacts and the like.
Waterslide rides are disclosed in Rouchard U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,710--; Myers U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,301; Rohmer U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,196; and, Libbey U.S. Pat. No. 419,860. In each case the rides progress continuously downhill. Reference can be made to the patents, however, for particulars regarding the production and use of chutes and chute sections, particularly as to Rouchard, wherein chute segments are made from fiberglass reinforced resin, which material is preferred in the present case. The teachings of the above-mentioned application and the foregoing patents are hereby incorporated.
The present invention provides both an improved waterslide and a flotation device adapted specifically for the waterslide. The ride is quite fast and employs a rollercoaster-like progression of downhill and uphill gradients. The walls of the slide can be provided with optional uphill trajectory paths around banked lateral curves, but moreover, to avoid the braking effects of pooled water at low spots between downhill and successive uphill runs, water is extracted from the sluice by a particular elongated drain means disposed at the low point in the path. The successive uphill section is traversed by skimming over a thin quantity of water injected at spaced points along the uphill traverse of the path, which water flows downwardly opposite the rider path. By removing the pool normally associated with the low point in a sluice, it is possible to obtain substantial velocity through the low point and up the successive uphill section. Preferably, the path is arranged to maintain sufficient rider velocity at the apex of the uphill section to enable the user to become weightless or even to become airborne when passing the top of the uphill section. The ride is fast and exciting, by virtue of a rollercoaster-like topography which normally would be precluded by the need to manage a downhill flow of water without pooling.
The velocity of the rider at the crest of an uphill section followed by a downhill section depends to some extent on the weight and skill of the rider. Heavier riders and riders who are adept at avoiding frictional influences such as contact with the walls can develop substantially higher speeds than others. It is advisable to operate a waterslide such that all the riders traverse the crest of the hill rather than fall back, and also to ensure that the best riders do not move so fast as to be in danger of flying over the sidewalls due to excessive elevation. According to the invention, a series of assist jets are disposed along the uphill section leading to the crest, and are inclined forward in the direction of rider motion to assist lightweight riders over the crest. This same quantity of assist water is preferably directed at a low enough angle of incidence and with sufficient force to pass over the crest. As a result, lightweight riders pass the crest and heavier or more skillful riders encounter an additional quantity of water on the following downhill run, tending to brake their velocity.
A special form of flotation mat is provided to enable the user to traverse the ride safely at maximum velocity. The flotation mat is basically a thin buoyant mat, but includes at least one formed handle member around which the mat material wraps and attaches to form a blunt leading edge which cushions impacts and contains the rider behind the bow of the mat. The handle member is safely grasped by the rider behind the bow. The lateral sides of the mat are angled outwardly from the front, and in conjunction with the handle(s) enable the rider to steer the mat as it slides along the waterslide path.